Our Kids
by alicerocks
Summary: Naruto's Daughter is thought to be weak. What happens when shes placed in the same team as Sasuke's son and Nejis Son. What happens when both boys realize they love her? First fanfic plz read.
1. Chapter 1

I just had this idea. First time writing. Criatism is welcome.

Disclaimer: This goes to all the chapters. i do not nor ever will own Naruto.

Sorry for spelling mistakes.

...

**4 years Ago...**

"Team 7 will be..." started kazumi-sensei " Hyuga Ryouji, Uchiha Daisuke and..." all of a sudden whispers erupted wondering who the lucky third member would be with the two most powerful and hot guys. " Uzumaki Hitomi your sensei will be Uchiha Susake"

" Thats not fair"

" She can't be with both of them"

"That lucky girl"

" why her. why not me"

" I got low marks just to be with them" the class started yelling, mostly the female population. " Now, now class this group has long been decided so please allow me to continue" said Kazumi-sensei, and continued reading the other teams.

Meanwhile with Hyuga Ryouji

Hyuga Ryouji had never liked Uzamaki, but respected the Uchiha because he was strong. The girl on the other hand. his sort of cousin was weak and timid and would only slow him down. Ryouji was a lot like his father Hyuga Neji. He had his eyes and his fathers personality he was an stoic ice-cube with short brown hair. He wanted to make his father proud and become jonin fast but with Uzumaki on his team it might be harder then he thinks. He was considered a genius like his father and has already mastered the 68 palm strike of the Hyuga.

Uchiha Daisuke

Uchiha Daisuke had always been told by his parents to follow his dreams and always do the right thing. He badly wants to prove himself to his father and older brother that hes strong. He wants to become a Anbu black ops. In order to get there he needs to become a chunin then jonin and show exceptional skill and power. So he needs teammates that can keep up. Hyuga Ryouji is a strong shinobi and will be able to keep up. Its the Uzumaki hes not to sure about. Daisuke is much like his father, Uchiha Sasuke the sensei of their team, he was expressionless most of the time and only spoke when necessary just like his father. He had his fathers Dark spiky hair, and a mix between his mothers green eyes and fathers dark eyes also his fathers sharringan. His father had always told him to never let anything get in your way and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let Uzumaki slow him down.

Uzumaki Hitomi

Uzumaki Hitomi was twiddling her pointer fingers together, a habit she picked up from her mother, looking down while her face was as red as a tomato. She could feel the entire class staring at her. She was after all in a group with the two hottest and strongest guys in the class who though she was a weak, timid and useless. Hitomi had her mothers dark hair that reached just past her shoulders and her mothers personality, shy quite and reserved, the only thing she got from her father was his beautiful blue eyes which turned silver when her byakugan was activated. She had meet Uchiha and Hyuga-san only a couple of times outside of class because her parents were best friends with their parents. " Cheer up Tomi-chan it's not that bad to be teamed up with my brother" said Uchiha Akira. she had dark long hair and emerald green eyes. I turned and gave her a small smile. " Y-y-yes it I-i-is a-actually" i stuttered.

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the sixth hokages desk, his idiotic best friend Uzumaki Naruto, waiting to be acknowledged. " Sasuke i have decided that you will lead a genin team. This is the profile of your students and their expecting you in about 20 minutes so get out." with that Naruto went back to his paper work. Naruto had manged to bring him back after they won the fourth great war. He got married to a women he realized he was in love with, Uchiha Sakura, and so far had seven kids. Sasuke takes restoring his clan very seriously. He was used to many things but not being ignored "oi dobe" no reaction from naruto "DOBE!" nothing. He made a chidori and slammed it on his best friends desk breaking in half. " YO TEME! What the hell!" screamed a pissed off Naruto. " And i was almost done too." he said sadly then glared at the Uchiha " I can't teach kids" I simply stated. " You don't have a choice. It's either this or having D-ranked missions for the next 2 years and i hear Loyi-chan cat is missing again." he smirked. " bastard" i muttered. " your already late" he said. "uhn" i jumped out the window and rushed to meet my unknow students. Since i had no time to see who my students would be it was a surprise to see who it was.

...

That was my first ever fanfic. Yay to me. plz review and tell what you thought. should i continue or give up on writing?

sorry if it was short.

JOking i love writing. plz review. byeee


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

**Hitomi**

It was only us three left in the room. No one was speaking and it the awkwardness level was high. Hyuga-san was looking out the window. Uchiha-san was staring at nothing. I was read and staring down at my hands. The door opened and Uchiha Sasuke walked in. " you guys are my students?" he asked

" Do you see anyone else here?" Asked Hyuga-san

" Is that the way you speak to your sensei?" Uchiha sasuke glared at the younger boy

" Its your fault for being late" Hyuga-san said

" I was held up by the hokage" he raked his hands through his hair " meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." with that he disappeared. No one moved. " i cant believe he's our sensei, i'd rather pull my hair out then train with him." the Hyuga said. " Hey thats my father your talking about" said the younger Uchiha "uhm figures" muttered Hyuga-san before walking out the door followed by the Uchiha. Then i followed both of them to the rooftop. There was a slight breeze, but it wasnt cold. I sat on a ledge facing the railing where our sensei was standing with the Hyuga and Uchiha on either side of me. " ok, lets start by telling us about yourself. Ill go first my name is Uchiha Saske, i like strong willed people and tomatoes. I dislike a number of things and i already achieved my dream in life." he finished then nodded at Hyuga as to say you next.

"My name is Hyuga Ryouji, I like training, Fighting, i dont like the Main Hyuga family and i dont like losing. My dream is to surpass my father." Sasuke nodding then looked to the other Uchiha on the team " My name is Uchiha Daisuke. I like training and tomatoes. I dont like it when someone picks on my my family or friends. My dream is to someday soon become an Anbu black ops." Uchiha-sensie then looked at me. I swalloed hard. " M-my name is U-uzumaki Hitomi. I l-like t-t-traing and ramen. I d-dont r-really dislike a-anything. M-my dream i-is to help m-my mom get rid o-of the c-caged bird s-seal." I looked at Hyuga-san but he was only staring ahead. " Alright good. Meet me at training ground 7. At a.m and if you dont want to puke i suggest no breakfast." with that he disappeared again.

Uchiha Daisuke

We were alone again." well bye" i said and jumped away from the railing. I jumped from roof to roof. I got home and my older by 30 minutes sister, Akira attcked me. " what?" i asked. She starts uestioning me mostly about her best friend Uzumaki Hitomi. " dont dare hurt her. Shes really sensitive. Shes also strong so dont underustimate her." I sighed and left. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom holding my infanite babysister Hana. " Hi mom." i said kissing her on the cheek. Akira took the baby from her so. my mom turned towards me her emarld eyes shining " so how was it? your in the the same team as Hitomi-chan ohh imagine you guys fall in love with each other. Me and hinata-chan will be related and you will have kids and i will have grandchildren " her eyes got glazed i sighed again something is wrong with this family." It was fine mom" " uh oh sorry. Akira come help me set the table."

Dinnertime

"mom i got an A on my test"

"dad i made a new friend"

" mom i have a crush"

"dad"

"mom" all the kids were chatting away. My older brother Itachi is on a long mission. " so dad what are we doing tomorrow?" i asked . He looked at me and smirked. " i cant tell you that" " worth a shot" i shrugged my shoulders.

Hyuga Dinnertime

Dinner with Hyugas is no small feat. You have to have patience, poise, manners and know which of the 5 spoons to use for the soup. "My daughter is coming to dinner with her family. I expect a feast." Hashia-sama said. So 2 hours later im dressed up formally and waiting for the Uzumaki family. There was a knock on the door followed by 3 people. The blond Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. The Hyuga Hearess Uzumaki Hinata, and there daughter Uzumaki Hitomi. " Hey old men" yelled the Hokage. "Naruto-Kun" his wife scolded. " hee sorry Hina-chan" he said scratching behind his head. Hashia always kept the spot next to himopen for his only granddaughter. Hitomi-sama was wearing a beautiful baby blue kimono that brings out he blue eyes. I'd be lying if i said that she wasn't attractive. " you look beautiful daughter." said Hashia-sama to Hinata-sama causeing her to blush. " you too Hitomi-chan." causing the young girl to blush too. " Hey old man. Tjhats my job." exclaimed the Hokage. So dinner went by without much trouble, except when Hokage-sama yelled about there being no ramen.

7.00 a.m training ground

" Alright your job is simple you must get these bells from me before noon or you will be tied up to a post without having lunch. clear?" Sasuke-sensei said. Holding up 2 bells. " why are there only 2 bells?" asked Ryouji-kun. Sasuke-sensei smirked " this way at least one of you will be tied to the post." he said. " now begin" They all dispersed.

Hyuga Ryouji

Finding the younger uchiha wasn't that hard. I walked up to him and said. " hear me out?" he nodded. " There are 2 bells and if we work togehter we can get it that way the Uzumaki might not be on our team anymore." The Uchiha tought for a second before saying. " count me in"


	3. Chapter 3

My First time writing a sort of fighting scene. any tips to make it better are welcome.

...

Uchiha Sasuke was walking through the training ground. He didn't really expect any of the kids to be able to get the bell, not even his son, but he understood the importance of team work and was planning on drilling it into the heads of those kids. He heard the interesting conversation between his son and the Hyuga kid and he didn't like it. Scowling he went to find the first victim. er kid.

Hitomi was walking through the training ground with her byakugan activated. She felt Sasuke-sensie chakra flow about 1.5 km from where she was and set out to make a plan.

Sasuke was walking when he noticed a wire tied between 2 trees. He tsked. This trap was so obvious it was painful. He stepped over it, when he heard a snap and looked down to notice a rope around his ankles the snapped up and he was upside down. Hitomi came from behind a tree. She couldn't believe that a top jonin fell for a trick like that. Oh the ninja world was doomed if there are so easy to trick. She carefully walked forward. Sasuke-sensie , was looking at me to waiting to see what i do next. Slowly reaching towards the bell when there was a poof and where he used to hang was a log. "sigh" I knew it was to easy to be true. I went to search.

Daisuke

I was walking around with the Hyuga when he spoke up. "why don't i just use my byakugan to find him?" I replied "Save your chakra he'll find us " just as the words left my mouth there was a poof and my father, Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of us. Ryouji activated his byakugan and i activated my sharingan. We took our fighting stands. Ryouji ran up and started striking my father , palms flat he started striking up, down , left, right and my father dodged and blocked them all. I took out 3 shurikans and threw them at sasuke who flipped on a high branch just as they whizzed by his head. Ryouji jumped up and and tried to kick Sasuke, but he just grabbed his ankles and threw him into a tree at leat 10 feet away. Ryouji smacked hard into the tree and fell to the ground unconscious. " you should use your f-fire ball j-jutsu." I heard a small voice say behind me. Turning around i saw a cute dark haired , blue eyed, pale girl also known as Hitomi. I stared at her. " J-just trust me." she said giving me a small smile. Shrugging i jump high in the air and aim at my father. "FIRE-BALL JUTSUE!" I shot a bunch of fireball at him, but he manged to doge them all. All of a sudden out of the bushes next to him Hitomi rushed out with speed that rivals the Yellow flash of Konaha with a rasengan in her hands. Aiming it at sasuke she plunged it into his chest. "rasnegan!" She jumped back . Sasuke poofed then there was a log in his spot. I looked over at the tiny girl next to me, i can't belive she could do that, it was amazing. I felt a whosh behind us. we turned to my father. We were getting ready to attack when the timer rings. " Get the Hyuga and meet me at the stumps." sasuke said and disappeared.

Ryouji

"Wake up"

" A-are you ok?"

I heard voices ask me and something poke me. I opened my eyes and see Daisuke poking me with a stick. I smack his hand away, sit up and ask " Whats going on?"

"Its done" replied daisuke

We walk back to the big tree stumps. Sasuke-sensei is sitting on one of the stumps.

"well none of you manged to get the bells, but since im in a good mood today i'll give you another chance" he said with no emotion. " However, Ryouji and Daisuke will be tied to the stumps and will get no lunch."

"WHAT!" me and Daisuke yelled at the same time.

Sasuke-sensei glared at us and continued " and only Hitomi can have lunch." I was starving and because i didn't have breakfast and i could tell that Daisuke was just as hungry.

5 minutes later

Hitomi

I had a bento box in my one hand and chopsticks in the other and 2 pairs of eyes glaring holes in the back of my head. I just got the box from sensei and he left me with it. I went back to my stump between where the 2 boys were tied up. I opened the bento box and heard 2 stomachs growl. Looking up both boys were flushed. " I-I can't e-eat all t-this." i said. " and s-sensie isn't here t-to see. S-so a l-little bit."

"your not allowed." spoke daisuke

" B-but you n-need your e-energy. T-to b-be able t-to g-get the bells." i said

" shes right you know" said Ryouji

" well your gonna have to feed us. cause we're a little tied up at the moment" smirked Daisuke

I felt the heat all the way from my neck. " H-h-hai"

Carefully standing i walked to Daisuke first and fed him some rice and he smirked. " delicious." he said. flushed once again i walked over to Ryouji and fed him some rice as well. " thanks" he said softly. " n-no problem" All of a sudden there was thunder and a giant face of Sasuke-sensei appeared in all of the smoke " I SAID NO FOOD FOR THEM. BECAUSE OF THIS YOU ALL pass.? he roared then softly said the last word. I m so scared. We failed and its all my fault. i can't believe, wait what?

"What?" said Daisuke

" In the ninja world those who break the rules are trash those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash."

" So we're officially genin now?" asked Ryouji?

Sensei nodded. " Congratulation you are now official genins of Konaha." he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of people have been talking about bad spelling and grammar. Just so u know i've been in Canada for 1 year. my english is still not that well. so please cut me some slack. thanks. and review.

CHAPTER 4

Present

A dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty was walking down Konaha street,smiling at the memory, known as Hitomi Uzumaki. On her right was a dark-haired, hazels eyed handsome young men, known as Daisuke Uchiha. On her left was a brown-haired, pupil less eyes of another young, handsome men, also known as Ryouji Hyuga. These 3 are the current team 7. Team 7 although didn't get along for a while but after 4 years of working together they started seeing each other in a different light. The 2 boys realized that Hitomi Uzumaki was not a girl to underestimate.

The 3 of them followed by their sensei was making their way towards the Hokages tower. Over the past 4 years they've had 25 D-ranked missions, 15 C-ranked missions, 10 B-ranked missions and only 2 A-ranked missions. The team was one of the best in their generation. Ryouji had mastered the Hyuga palm strike. Daisuke had mastered the rasengan. Hitomi had mastered the rasengan.

They knocked on the hockages door.

"come in"

They all walked in to see the blond hokages head above all the paperwork on his desk.

"ahh team 7. I was expecting you" said the hokage

"Duh dobe. you called us here." said sensei

"don't get smart with me teme. I'm the hokage."

"by fluke"

"No i got it fair and square"

"sure"

"agggghhh"

"Um you needed to see us Hokage-sama?" asked Daisuke. Cutting off the Hokage before things got out of hand.

"Right. Well i have an S ranked mission for you. This is your first one so don't make me regret it." The 3 ninjas nodded. " Alright, i've gotten word that the prince of The land of Ice is being targeted for an assassination attempt. This is an undercover mission so you will not be going to the land as Shinobi but as the princes servants. I don't exactly know how long this mission will take. It could take weeks or months. You have to find out who's trying to kill the prince and destroy them from the root. Understand?"

" Yes Hokage-sama!" replied all 3 ninjas.

" Alright you are dismissed. Hitomi please wait a moment." Hitomi nodded. Once her team was gone the Hokage spoke up. " Hitomi this is an important mission. I need you and your team to take it seriously okay?" he asked

" H-hai outa-san" he gave her the biggest smile. " Good. You may go now. See you during dinner." he yelled after her.

Hitomi was walking out of the Hokages tower when a figure jumped in front of her. " Wanna go to lunch?" asked Daisuke. Hitomi nodded blushing. Daisuke took her to a casual restaurant

"seat for 2?" asked a perky waitress looking Daisuke up and down. For some reason that really bugged me. Daisuke ndded. The waitress took us to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. The relationship i had with Daisuke was... interesting to say. It had started about a year ago

Flashback

The 3, 15 year old chunins were sparring. When all of a sudden Neji Hyuga poofed in the battle field.

"Ryouji we need you back in the house." then they both disappeared. Me and Daisuke were left. When he spoke "You wanna go eat?" I jumped a bit "umm s-sure" he nodded and started walking. I stared at his retreating back. Then followed him. We arrived at a small but nice restaurant, Blue Dragon,

"Hi, welcome to blue dragon. seat for 2?" Daisuke nodded. He took us to a table near a window. " You've improved" he spoke. Startling me.

"Thank you" i replied. Our food came and we ate in silence. Comfortable silence. After we ate we went to a little park. It was dark out and the stars were shining, i went to the swings and slowly swung, my eyes were closed, the feeling of wind in my hair, and soft lips on my lips. WHAT? My eyes snap open to see Daisuke kissing me. KISSING ME! The kiss was gentle and his lips were so soft. I closed my eyes. He licked my lips asking for entrance. I let him, our tongues danced together. We finally separated for air. I knew my face was redder then a tomato. "Umm you taste like cinnamon." he smirked

All i heard was the beating of my heart and then it went black.

End of Flashback

Daisuke

Hitomi was in her own head again. I never minded though she was way better then those loud and annoying fangirls. When i kissed her a year ago it felt...good. I may have a crush on her but thats it. I hope. " done?" i asked. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes, she nodded. " lets go" i said. we were walking around the village when a Green spandex wearing, bowl hair cut jumped in front of us. " MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS. ARE YOU OUT ON A DATE?" he screamed. "no" i simply said. walking away. "YOSH i shall do 3000 hand stands." yelled the son of Gai and ayoma.

It was dark by the time I dropped Hitomi off in front of her house. " Ready for the mission tomorrow?" i asked. She nodded. I leaned forward and she closed her eyes. Our lips met. I put my arms around her tiny waist and pull her more toward me, she puts her tiny arms around my head. the kiss was nice but quick, since the hokage was just past the door.

" See you tomorrow." and i walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry I've been away for so long. Well im back.

...

Hitomi

When morning arrived i was all packed and rady to start the mission. At 7:00 a.m I lft and to meet my teammates by the gates. I made sure to pack some warm clothes considring where i was going. When i arrived at the gates th only other person there was Ryouji. "Hi did you sleep?" He asked "Yeah How about you?" But before he can answer Daisuke and Sensei Arrived. "Ahh we're all here. Good. So we'll be pretending to be the Princes servents. No one will know who we are except the it?" Sensei asked. "hai!" we all say. "Good lets get started. Its a day away." We started on our journey.

7 Hours later

We've been running on top of trees in neck breaking speed for almost seven hours. I can't even feel my legs anymore, but i can't stop because i don't want to be known as the weak one in this group. I don't want to always follow them or bring them down with me, i want to beside them.

" Sensei we should stop and take a break" This was suprisingly from Ryouji. Sasuke Sensei nodded. We found two logs beside a river. Daisuke and Sensei left to check around the premeter while me and Ryouji were in charge of fishinf for food. I was sitting beside Ryouji on the log and before i knew it I fell asleep.

Ryouji

I Don't know why, maybe its cousinly love but I always have this instinct to pretect Hitomi. Ever since we were little kids I always watched out for her, When she was training or just playing i kept an eye on her. When we were running I noticed that she was exhausted but i knew she wouldn't say anything because she thinks that we'll think less of her if she shows any sort of weakness, so I decided to speak up and ask for a break. And know she's asleep with her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her sleeping face. She was absolutly gorgeous, there was a strand of lose hair, I tucked it behind he ear. Just as i did that Daisuke and Sensei came back. For some weird reason Daisukes eyes got three shades darker. Ummm?

After another 30 minutes of resting we decided it was time to start our journey again. Before we left Hitomi came up to me and said "Thank you" with a small blush. I smiled back at her.

"Don't worry about it" I reply

"Hitomi-chan lets go!" Daisuke called out.

"Hai" She bows to me and goes back to Daisuke. I feel something in my heart, I think i coughyt a bug I should get it checked out. We continue with the mission.

6 Hours later

Daisuke

We finally reach the palace. Its a gaint place coloured Red and Gold. There are too skinny towers on either side of the Palace. The roofs are all ovel and gold coloured. It's amazing. A servent greets us

" Welcome the King is awaiting your presence please follow me" We follow the servent down a long hallway into a large room. The room is square shaped with red lanterns

that give it a errie colour. There is a stage and on the stage there is a giant throne and on the throne the King is seated. The king had his fire hat on but you can see his long black hair and his dark eyes. Also some wrinkles.

When he spoke his voice rang loud and clear. " I thank you for coming, you will act as the princes servent, and please have some patience with him, he's a bit diffucult to handle at times." we all bowed

"You must be tired please go and unpack. We will call you when dinner is ready" We bowed again and followed the servent to our rooms.

30 minutes later

After unpacking and just relaxing a maid came in and told me dinner is ready. When I came to the dining room I see Ryouji, Hitomi, and sensei already eating. So I grab a pair of chopsticks and dig in. After dinner we were told it was time to meet the prince. Lets hope he not as bad as the rumors make him out to be. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Hitomi

We were given some street clothes and were currently making our way toward the princes chambers. The servent girl in front of us led us down a long hallway. It was just me Daisuke and Ryouji sensei found it stupid to disguise himself as a servant and kept saying it was below an Uchiha and that the Hokage had purposely given him this mission and was trying to make him look like a fool and much more. As we neared the princes room you could hear screaming past the large double oak doors. The servant girl hesitantly pushed the door open and we entered the room. At that moment something flew towards Ryouji's head and before i could yell for him to watch out he had already ducked and the something crashed against the wall. We all turned and say a pieces of a broken glass and red wine all over the floor and carpet. Ayell brings us back to reality. " Ugh why the hell is it that none of you peasants can do anything right?" We all look towards the prince and the poor serving girl he was yelling at. Such a shame that someone so beautiful has such a horrible personality, and he was beautiful. He was tall and muscular had blond hair up to his shoulders and the most amazing dark green eyes and he was maybe a year or two older then us. He was sitting on his bed in his servants bringing him water and blankets and pillows. I was seriously thinking about booking it out of here but before i could get anywhere his eyes focused on us 3. He held up a finger and called us over.

"You three over there come over here"

We slowly make our way across the huge room that consisted of a large bed a small window and a desk on the far corner, other then that it was scary how empty this place was.

" Can you possibly get here before I die of old age"

We walk faster. When we're beside his bed he sits up and slowly looks at each of us I feel a shiver run down my spine the way his eyes looked at me, and it wasn't exactly a good shiver that I get with Daisuke or even Ryouji . After a moment he smirks and says 6 words that shoke the grounds I was standing on.

"You are sleeping with me tonight."

Ryouji

Have you ever felt rage. Like if someone you trust with your life suddenly betrays you, hell even being stabbed about a 100 times over and over agian. Well I'm feeling that right now only about a thousand times worse. I was seriously about to strangle this guy with my hands when i felt a hand touch my arm. I looked down to see a small pale hand and Hitomi's 'don't do anything stupid' face. I noticed her other arm was on Diasuke. Daisuke was seething, even from here I can tell its gonna take everything he has to not kill the prince.

"I- i'm sorry but what?" said Hitomi softly.

"I said you are going to sleep with me tonight so i can get to know my little servant a little better" He says with that disgusting smirk of his. Diasuke snorts " Is the prince of the fire country really so bored with his privileged life?" his voice was dripping venom. I felt Hitomi flinch.

The princes face turned into a scowl " Watch your tongue boy or I will cut it off"

"I'd like to see you try" I blurt before I can think.

" Are you threatening me boy" He says turning his angry face towards me before me or Diasuke can say anything else to worsen the situation Hitomi speaks up. " I can't" she says loudly or as loud as she can which was my regular speaking volume.

" I didn't ask if you wanted i commanded" he says towards Hitomi his eyes shining with something i couldn't define.

" No I mean i can't because of your safety." she says her voice lower

"And whys that?" Asks the prince

" because ... because.." she says and i can almost see her brain working. " because im poisoned" she exclaims loudly almost yelling.

"What?" asked the prince. Ohh this i gotta hear too.

" well you see i was travelling with my last employer when he was attacked and since I'm a royal servant I jumped in front of the knife meant for my employer and i thought i would die but luckily i survived only later to find out that the knife had poison and that it will slowly kill me. And if i sleep with you, you will get poisoned as well." She says.

The prince looks at her for a moment then sighs. " ugh whatever i don't even want you any more you've completely ruined my night. GET OUT. ALL OF YOU" He yells the last part. Everyone quickly leaves.

Diasuke.

We decided to explore. The night was young the stars were out and the wind was blowing. And I'm pretty sure Hitomi just wanted to make sure our heads were cooled down, which I'm grateful for. Once outside we found the garden it was huge with all sorts of flowers and a fountain in the middle with some tables scattered here and sat at one of the tables and stayed silent for a bit until i decided to ask Hitomi. " Are you ok?" She looks at me then nods. " Yeah I'm fine. But i can't believe him. I mean how many girls do you think he did that to?" she asks and in the the darkness i can't see her eyes or her face that well. I just shrug. Ryouji speaks up. " I kinda want the assassins to kill him." he says and i can clearly hear the the smirk in his voice. I shake my head.

We were just talking, not knowing how long we've been there when I heard voices. So of course being ninja we quickly hid behind some bushes and peaked at who was speaking. Surprisingly it was the prince and a servant girl. I couldn't see her face but i could tell she had dark hair. But I'd know the prince even if i was blind.

" Why did you ask her to stay with you tonight" Said the servant girl with a pout in her voice. " I mean what if she don't know what kind of people are in the world."

"I just didn't want to make anyone suspicious is all." the prince replied softly. Reaching out a hand he wiped away a tear from the looks of it from the girls face." You know your the only one and once I'm emperor you'll be mine." says pulling the girl close to him.

"Awwwww. Thats so sad and cute." I hear hitomi beside me say. I can't help but smile. Girls.

" I love you" says the girl and leans close to the prince.

" I love you too" says the prince and they start kissing.

I did not expect this. The rumoured ( but true as i saw) womaniser of a prince was just acting because he was in prohibited love with a servant girl.


End file.
